World's Greatest Couple
Recap Ted and Robin go to Lily's new apartment to bring her a housewarming gift, but find that her new place is absolutely horrendous. Her bed, which folds out from the wall, makes contact with the door and wall, while her kitchen and her bathroom (as well as her stove, sink, oven, and refrigerator) are combined. Furthermore, she has a raccoon as a roommate, who eats the housewarming gift Ted and Robin brought over. Neither Ted nor Robin can invite Lily to their place, since it would be too awkward for her to live with Marshall again when they're not a couple, and Robin has a lot of dogs, which Lily is allergic to. Ted and Robin want Barney to let Lily stay over at his apartment—which none has ever seen—which he immediately rejects. However, when the wall falls down in Lily's apartment when she pulls the bed down, Ted gives her the spare key, and when Barney arrives after work, he finds Lily sitting on his couch. After some initial reluctance, he agrees to let Lily stay for two days, as long as she doesn't try to change anything. Barney gets annoyed with Lily when she buys groceries, saying that he would be in a relationship if he wanted a refrigerator full of groceries and fresh coffee in the morning. He then gives Lily a tour of his apartment, full of things that try to scare off relationships, such as a king-size bed with a full size blanket and one pillow, a toilet seat which will not remain down, and professionally lit bookshelves of porn. When one particular woman is not deterred by any of these things, Barney finds Lily helpful, as she can pretend to be his wife and scare off the woman. Barney then insists that Lily stay, which she will do only if he allows her to give his apartment a slight makeover so that it looks more like a woman lives there. Lily and Barney accidentally sleep in the same bed and merely cuddle together, Barney thinks that he and Lily are in a relationship, and he wants out. Lily gets to keep anything she picked out for Barney's apartment and takes it to her own apartment, and lives there instead of living with Barney. Meanwhile, Marshall finds that it is hard being single after being in a committed relationship for so long. He had originally bought tickets to an concert when he and Lily were still together, but was disappointed that he had trouble finding someone to go with him. He decides to hang out with Brad, a friend of his from law school who is also recently single. They go to the concert, brunch, and a , insisting to a curious and skeptical Ted and Robin that it is merely two bros hanging out together. They go to dinner and Marshall begins to feel like he and Brad are in a romantic relationship: Brad pays for dinner, helps Marshall with his coat, and invites Marshall to go to a wedding in Vermont with Brad. Marshall arrives at Brad's apartment to go to the wedding, and sees Brad holding flowers. Marshall tries to break up with Brad, but it turns out that Brad has moved on. Marshall is finally relieved that he wouldn't have worry about Brad making advances on him. Later on, there is an awkward situation when Marshall and Ted run into Brad on the street. Continuity *When Lily asks what Barney does for a living, he dismisses her by saying "Please..." the same way he deflects Marshall's queries about his job in . *Lily's apartment was seen previously in while she was apartment-hunting with Ted and Robin. *Brad was first introduced in , as was his girlfriend Kara. Future References (Contains Spoilers) *Lily mentions that Barney has a room just for his suits, which is seen in . *The gang learns of another example of Barney's apartment being unsuitable for preparing food in . *Marshall and Brad have dinner at Cafe L'amour. In , Robin lies to Barney about Nora having a date there, and Barney and Nora go there in . *Kara breaks up with Brad again by , where he tricks Marshall's firm into revealing their legal strategy for an upcoming case. In , he explains that he did this because he "suited up and started lying" to get what he wanted after Kara dumped him again. He also appears to be single in , as he asks Robin out. *Marshall and Brad discuss having brunch at the Popover Pantry in Twelve Horny Women. The Popover Pantry is also where Ted and Stella first break up in , and where Nora has brunch with her parents in . *In , Barney demonstrates additional features of "The Fortress of Barnitude" designed to get rid of one-night stands. *Marshall and Lily's love of brunch is important in their story in . Gallery CafeL'amour1.png Barney---Lily---2x05-how-i-met-your-mother-719710 1600 900.jpg 8e6fc7a8-4094-4d48-a1cb-781c97551633-widec.jpg Barney's bedroom.png Brad.jpg Mrs. stinson.png Worldsgreatestcouple.jpg Lily-and-barney.jpg MultipleHighFives.png Worlds greatest couple.png Memorable Quotes Notes and Trivia Goofs and Errors *When Ted walks into Lily's new apartment, He acts surprised and says "oh, this is all of it" but in actuality he had been there when Lily was first looking at the apartment in The Scorpion and the Toad. *Lily calls the in Barney's apartment a . In later episodes, it actually became a Stormtrooper. *Lilly is staying at Barney's apartment, but at least twice we see her arrive in the morning after Barney has had a one night stand. This may be because she must have woken up early and gone out for some reason. *If you look closely in the scene after the opening credits in which Ted, Robin, and Barney are deciding where to let Lily stay, Ted's beer goes from being below the top portion of the stein glass handle to above it. This happens sporadically throughout the entire scene, almost comically so if you're paying attention. *Robin mentioned that Lily is allergic to dogs, but is seen in many other episodes sitting with them whilst talking to Robin. It has also been mentioned that Lily owned a dog named Bean. *In the beginning, Ted mentions "none of us has set foot in his apartment" as Barney was always a bit of an enigma. Yet Lily got in as Ted gave her the spare key to Barney's apartment. However, the fact that Ted has a spare key does not necessarily mean that he has been in the apartment. It is likely that Barney gave him the key in case of an emergency. *In , Barney explains that he always wears pyjama suits at night. However, in this episode, he is seen waking up wearing a white tee shirt and black pyjama pants. *In this episode, there is another hallway on the far left side of the apartment, next to the clone trooper. In later episodes, it seems this hallway has vanished and next to the stormtrooper is actually a wall. *In Barney's bedroom, there are 2 doors on the left, one of which is the bathroom. However in later episodes, there is only one door in that wall, which is used to store suits. *Just before Barney shows Lily his huge television, you can see a ring similar to her engagement ring on her left hand ring finger, even though she and Marshall are not together. Allusions and Outside References *In his apartment Barney has a life size Clone Trooper from . *Barney has nicknamed his apartment "The Fortress of Barnitude," a play of his name on " " from . *Lily hands Barney a copy of . *Ted says that Marshall and Brad going to the wedding together could be like the film . *Marshall's comment, "We're here. We're hungry. Get used to it, brunch!" is a reference to 's slogan, "We're here. We're queer. Get used to it". *An song, , is played in reference to the fact that Marshall and Brad were going to see , a musical based on the works of ABBA. *Marshall and Brad went together to an concert. Music *Don’t Call Me Whitney, Bobby - * - Other Notes *Lily's neighbor is shouting "durna mergina, aš tave numarinsiu kaip dvėsiantį žirgą", which actually means "stupid girl, I'll euthanize you like a dying horse." The phrase is correct in grammar and spelling, but very unusual in word choice. *In one of the walls of Barney's apartment is a poster that reads 'Carter', the first name of one of the show's creators - Carter Bays. Guests *Joe Manganiello - Brad *Aisha Kabia - Kara * - Dawn *Jake Broder - Host *Claudia Mason - Woman #1 Reception * Staci Krause of gave the episode 9.3 out of 10, calling it, " arguably one of its funniest episodes of the season." http://www.ign.com/articles/2007/03/07/how-i-met-your-mother-worlds-greatest-couple-review * The St. Petersburg Comic Review gave this episode 9 out of 10 stars. "Lily and Barney in bed together? Fabulous! And Marshall might be gay." References External Links * * * uk:World's Greatest Couple es:La pareja más maravillosa del mundo Category:Episodes Category:Season 2